


Four Walls

by jolie46



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Claustrophobia, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Elevatorstuck, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie46/pseuds/jolie46
Summary: Kara pays a visit to Lena who's working late hours at night. In her attempt to rescue her, they both find themselves trapped in L-Corp's elevator in where some things might happen. Read to find out.orThe one in which they both get trapped in a very small elevator and interesting conversations occur (and more)





	Four Walls

Working late hours at night was nothing new to Lena Luthor. She wasn’t going to lie, she was tired after a busy day at the office and even though she loved science, she needed some deserved rest. Sometimes it was her good _friend_ Kara the one who rescued her from all the work she was drowning in. A true _hero._ Literally speaking, because Lena was no fool; she knew her bubbly blonde friend was actually Supergirl. Lena, somehow, pitied the reporter because she truly believed that she was good at hiding her secret identity. Well, maybe she was good at it but, then again, Lena was no fool. And another crucial observation is that Lena was _in love_ with Kara. Noticing even the most minuscule details was part of being in love with her, from the way her laugh sounded, to the little scar in her forehead, to the unique blue of her eyes, to her favorite emoji when texting, to the pinkness of her cheeks when Lena not-so-subtly flirted with her, to the toned arms when Kara softly hugged her, she noticed it all. So realizing that Kara and Supergirl were the same person wasn’t really that difficult. And the glasses didn’t do a great job hiding it either.

 

It wasn’t unexpected when Kara walked into her office later that night. Lena would often ask her what was she doing so late in the streets and the blonde would come up with a quick excuse related to her job as a reporter. She knew Supergirl patrolled National City at those hours because she was familiar with the frequent visits of the heroine to check on her. And when Supergirl didn’t show up, Kara did. Lena had never had _friends_ like her before. She wasn’t sure if Kara was like that with everyone else too or if she was the only one receiving the special treatment, but the fact that someone cared about her like that warmed her heart.

 

“Working late again, huh?” the blonde remarked.

 

“I could say the same thing,” Lena eyed her narrowly and Kara felt immediately shy under the CEO’s gaze. This was something Lena had noticed before, how nervous and shy Kara could get when interacting with her.

 

“Uh, well, you know, lots of criminals…” she explained while scratching the back of her head. “Uh, I—I mean, criminals as in having to find out what happened and then write it down, normal reporter work, you know?”

 

Lena was trying to hide a laugh. Kara was definitely not a good liar. It didn’t help that she was always so nervous around her.

 

“Normal reporter work,” Lena smiled. “So are you here to save me from all these boring papers?”

 

“If you let me,” Kara grabbed Lena’s coat expectantly.

 

“Gladly,” the blonde’s smile widened. “So anyways, how did you get in here? I thought everyone else was gone, even the doorman.”

 

“Oh! Yeah, he was actually on his way out when I arrived and since he already knows me, he let me in,” she lied. Lena was quite aware of that. Everyone else had left hours ago, there was no one in the building but her, Kara must have gotten in through one of the windows. They walked to the elevator, patiently waiting while mutually enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

 

“So what do you got in mind?” Lena wondered once inside the small elevator. Jess, her assistant, had actually recommended that she got her own private elevator because ‘ _you can’t trust anyone_ ’ as she had said. The problem of this small elevator was the proximity to Kara. All her senses were overwhelmed; she could smell her in an almost intoxicatingly way, her skin was burning up where Kara’s hand was slightly touching hers, her angelic voice was doing things to her and she was not even paying attention. How could she, though? She needed to have her eyes closed because one look at Kara and she would lose all control. They were so close, it was just a simple head movement and she would be kissing her. 

 

“Are you okay?” Kara suddenly asked, her voice showing concern. Lena opened her eyes but instead of the pretty face of the reporter, she found darkness. That was when she realized that the power had went out. How did she not notice this? Kara genuinely had an effect on her. This was the work of God or whoever is up there messing with Lena Luthor. Being trapped in an elevator, between four walls, with the person you are in love with and she doesn’t know and might not reciprocate is definitely not a good idea.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Power is out, should be back in some minutes I suppose. Are you good?”

 

“Uh yes…” she hesitated. “Actually, I’m a bit claustrophobic and I’m trying to control my anxiety,” Kara explained. “Can we talk about something to distract me?”

 

“Sure,” Lena said worriedly.

 

“And can you, uh, hold my hand, please?” the CEO almost melted at the request. She didn’t know much about Kara’s past but she did know that Supergirl had been stuck in space before arriving at Earth. Kara could easily fly away from this elevator but she was still protecting her identity from Lena. All thoughts vanished when Kara’s hand automatically found Lena’s, caressing the lines of her palm. The feeling was not new, she had hold hands before with Kara, in very specific situations that she could recall very vividly, but every time they held hands a swarm of butterflies invaded her whole body, making her feel warm inside.

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Lena rasped clearly affected by Kara’s hand on hers.

 

“Blue, I thought you knew that.”

 

“I did, but I don’t know why,” Lena answered. “What makes blue your favorite color?”

 

“It’s the color of the sky and the color of the ocean. It’s relaxing too and it makes me feel calm,” Kara explained and Lena couldn’t help but smile. Learning more about the blonde was always exciting. “What’s your favorite color?”

 

“It’s also blue, I thought you knew that,” she mocked her.

 

“I did,” Kara chuckled. “But why?”

 

“That’s a secret,” she truthfully answered.

 

“Are you really not telling me why it’s your favorite color?”

 

“I’m not,” Lena smiled mischievously. Even though she couldn’t see her, Lena could imagine Kara pouting like a little kid and it warmed her heart.

 

“You. Are. Evil.”

 

“I know, Luthor genes, I’ve been told,” the CEO joked. “You won’t tell Supergirl, will you?”

 

“I might,” Kara teased her. “Why? Worried that she might find out the truth about you?” Lena smirked, deciding to play with a little bit of fire.

 

“Yes, that would be a shame. I was hoping to take her on a date,” Kara’s breathed hitched and due to the lack of space between them, Lena noticed. Still, she didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

 

“D—Do you fancy m—Supergirl?” she inquired bewildered.

 

“You seem surprised,” Lena noticed. Kara was not only a bad liar but also very naïve. “Of course I do, have you seen her? I want her babies.”

 

“You want her babies,” Kara repeated in a whisper.

 

“Do you want her babies too?” Lena faked concern trying her best to hold the laugher.

 

“Yes. What? I mean, no! Of course not. I think she wouldn’t be opposed to you taking her on a date, I heard she likes stargazing a lot and you do too! And I don’t think she would be opposed to you having her babies, I mean, I bet she would be more than happy because she loves kids, and dogs too, and cats but she likes dogs more—”

 

“Kara,” the CEO silenced the reporter. “You are rambling.”

 

“Was I? It must be the air here affecting me, it’s suddenly so hot, Rao!” Kara quickly spoke and Lena felt bad for the poor girl. “Did I just say Rao? I meant to say—”

 

“I know you are Supergirl,” Lena silenced her again.

 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell—” and this time, Lena silenced her but with her lips. If holding hands with Kara made her feel like having a swarm of butterflies inside, then this kiss was impossible to describe. The hero was kissing her back, so soft and caring, like she was made of porcelain. “I wanted to tell you,” Kara said between kisses.

 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Lena said, now more hungrily looking for Kara’s lips and the blonde responded as feverishly. The sudden movement of the elevator brought them back to reality. The power was back. “I meant it when I said I wanted to take you on a date.”

 

“And I meant it when I said I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Kara smiled, not resisting the urge to peck Lena’s lips.

 

“Want to know why blue is my favorite color?” the blonde nodded. “It might sound cheesy, but it reminds me of your eyes. But the shade of blue of your eyes is definitely my favorite one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Any kudos, comments will be appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
